New Dream
by ibehappy4ever
Summary: This is what might have happened between the time Eugene was revived from the dead and meeting Rapunzel's parents at the castle.


**New Dream**

 **This is what might have happened between the time Eugene was revived and meeting Rapunzel's parents at the castle.**

Eugene wrapped Rapunzel in a tight embrace.

They looked at each other with teary eyes, beaming with astonishment. Rapunzel leaned against him in relief, but then gasped suddenly, "Oh no! Am I hurting you?" She knelt next to him with concerned eyes.

Eugene looked at his hands slowly, and then at his stomach. Both seemed normal and non-zombie like, though his memory and vision were foggy.

"I'm fine..." he replied cautiously. Almost afraid that someone up there might hear him and switch off his life again.

He looked into her watery eyes, and then at her new short hair. He pointed at it weakly and cocked his head, "But how..." he pointed back to his stomach.

Rapunzel shrugged, "I guess I'm magical everywhere." She grinned widely, still sniffing through tears.

He didn't have enough energy to figure out exactly that meant, so he nodded, "Hmm I see." He didn't.

She started to run her fingers through her new brunette hair, "I can't believe it. You cut my hair."

Eugene flinched, "Sorry about that, I may have aimed a bit high and cut off more than I expected. I would say it'll grow back but..." he trailed off and looked at the mirror shard lying next to him, "I'm surprised that worked." He mumbled to himself.

She gave him another breath-taking hug, "No I love it. You saved me."

Eugene laughed, "I'm pretty sure you saved me." They looked at each other for a long moment until they heard a faint squeak coming from the corner of the room. From the shadows, a wobbly Pascal hobbled over.

"Oh Pascal! I was so worried!," Rapunzel scooped him up carefully and kissed him on his little green cheek. Pascal crawled onto her shoulder and curled into a ball.

Eugene tried to stand up, hoping to overcome the chronic dizziness, "We shouldn't be here any longer than we have to."

"What do we do now?" She looked up at him desperately.

Eugene brushed himself off feeling more confident in his balance. He gently helped Rapunzel to her feet.

"Don't worry. I've got a friend of a friend of a cousin of a, no wait it's a friend of my cousins friend, no just... Fred can help us out. We can travel far away. Never come back." His eyes briefly shifted to the open window where a cool breeze trickled in.

Rapunzel's face darkened. She hesitantly walked towards the window, "She's gone. Did we kill her?"

"Seeing the way she uh... reacted to your haircut, she was long gone already. We didn't even touch her."

Pascal looked away mischievously.

"I know," she rubbed her face, "This is all very overwhelming." She sat on the window's edge.

She frowned at a thought, "Weren't you in jail? About to be hanged?"

Eugene looked at her meekly, "Maximus and the gang helped me escaped. But the guards are still searching for me as we speak, I should tell you," he took a shaky breath, "I can't run away with you, I promised myself that once I found you I would turn myself in." He stared at the floor. His vision started to blur as the silence hung in the air.

Then Rapunzel placed her hands on his cheeks, "I can't run away either."

Eugene panicked, "Oh course you can. Please, I'll arrange everything. It wasn't just your fake mother, but also those two ginger dudes are just waiting to hunt you down. I'll confess to everything the guards ask and I will never let them find you I pro..."

She silenced him with a finger on his lips, "I have something to tell you too," she stood up and took a few steps back and motioned to herself awkwardly, "I'm the lost princess."

Eugene was silent. He raised his eyebrows, "Um, I don't know what to say. I appreciate the creativity, but that might be a tad overdone. There have been dozens of girls who tried to convince the king and queen that they were the lost princess and they all ended up in the dungeon eventually."

"But... but I am." She stammered.

He waved his hand dismissively, "Ah wouldn't that just solve everything..." he knelt down and started to make a pile of her items, "Here I'll help you clean this place and pack."

She rested her hand on his shoulder calmly, "I'm the lost princess." She repeated intensely making eye contact.

Eugene almost spoke but stopped himself. His mouth hung open while he searched for something to say, "you're serious... and your birthday ... and your hair. I mean it... and the tower thing... oh wow."

She smiled at him sadly, "I just realized it a couple of hours ago. It's a lot to take in."

Eugene shook his head in disbelief, "So then that does solve everything? I mean you have a family now! Heck a whole kingdom!"

She looked away, and gazed longingly at the room. Eugene frowned slightly.

Rapunzel bit her lip while she stroked a nearby lamp, "This room, it's all I know. I've never had a real family. Or a kingdom for that matter."

Eugene shrugged, "Neither have I."

They looked at each other and laughed, almost a bit too much.

"Eugene Fitzherbert you have another mission. Take me to the castle. To my family."

Eugene bowed, "As you wish, princess"

 **So that ended with a bit of a Anastasia/ princess bride vibe.**

 **I haven't posted a story on a while. But I found this story in my notes that I wrote during Tangled the series. Which was surprisingly good. If you guys enjoyed it leave a comment and if yall have any suggestions for good anime or tv shows id love to know.**


End file.
